New Girl
by uniqueinkblots
Summary: "...the last thing I need is some bratty, obnoxious, boy to get all witty and clever with me. Your sarcasm is really not appreciated, so kindly back off!" What if Patricia had been the new girl in an American boarding school instead of Eddie being the new boy at Anubis House? After pulling another practical joke, Eddie's punishment is to show Patricia around. AU Peddie Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

Eddie cheerfully sauntered into the main office of Woodstock Prep School and offered the secretary, Mrs. Brice, a friendly wave. "Good morning," he beamed and flopped into one of the plush chairs before he could be told to take a seat. Mrs. Brice rolled her eyes fondly and gave Eddie an affectionate smile. It wasn't unusual to see him in the main office. He frequently ended up getting sent to see the principal for various rule breaking and other shenanigans. But he was the kindest troublemaker she knew, and his presence never dampened her spirits.

"It's a little early in the day to be banished from class," Mrs. Brice joked, not fully succeeding in hiding the concern from her voice. "You're a good boy, Edison Sweet. Focus on your future and try playing by the rules. You shouldn't be here so often."

"I like to see you, Mrs. Brice!" Eddie flashed her a sincere grin and the elder woman felt her jaw twitching into a small reluctant smile. She couldn't help but wonder how many hearts the young teenager had broken. He was nothing but charming...the kind of boy with a good heart but with bad habits when it came to anything even remotely serious or meaningful. Misguided, essentially. Eddie Sweet had a reputation that even the staff was not oblivious to.

Clicking her tongue in vague disapproval, Mrs. Brice shot him one last withering glance before beckoning for Eddie to come forward. "Mr. Parker will see you now," she stood to escort to Eddie into the principal's office but Eddie immediately motioned for her to sit down.

"I know the way," Eddie murmured in what could be considered a bragging tone. Mrs. Brice sighed and resumed her paperwork. As sweet as that boy was, he was hopeless. She knew this wouldn't be the last she saw of the infuriating class clown that was Edison Sweet.

Eddie settled into the chair facing Mr. Parker's desk and folded his hands. "Hi, sir," he greeted with that trademark enticing smile. "Good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," Mr. Parker leaned back into his chair and frowned. "Monday morning and first period isn't even over yet. It is far too early in the day to be getting called to my office."

"That it is," Eddie agreed, eyeing the instant coffee maker on the window sill. "I'll make you coffee to make it up to you! That will wake you up."

Much to Mr. Parker's dismay, Eddie comfortably rummaged through the cabinet against the back wall and produced two coffee mugs without struggling. He knew the place ridiculously well. In fact, one of the mugs had the initials "ES" printed on the side in giant maroon lettering. Mr. Parker wasn't sure _when _Eddie had managed to break into his office and slip in his own personal belongings, but he wasn't surprised. Next to Eddie's dorm room, this office was his home. It would be comical if it wasn't so aggravating.

Mr. Parker considered scolding Eddie for going through his things without permission and for taking liberties, but he knew there would be no point. Not to mention...he could really go for a cup of coffee right now. With Edison Sweet came a throbbing headache and a desperate need for caffeine. Always.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Send me home?" Eddie's voice filled with hope and Mr. Parker shook his head to display his disapproval.

"Your father, _my _good friend, has relocated to Britain having accepted a prestigious position at a private boarding school. Your mother, another one of my friends, is currently in China on a business trip for the next two weeks. And their son expects me to ship him home to an empty house so he can do whatever he wants, education tossed to the winds."

"Yep. That sounds about right. So how about it?"

"Eddie," Mr. Parker sighed. "You know I can't do that. Not just because I'm a friend of the family, but because I'm adhering to school policies as the _principal _of this boarding school. You have never done anything drastic enough to warrant suspension, let alone expulsion. You're a good kid, Edison. I know you won't ever cross the line, because you _know _how much that would hurt your parents, and you don't actually want that. You seek to stir up trouble for fun. For attention. There's always one boy who feels the need to rely on petty games. If you have made it your job to be that boy, then it is _my _job to judge the according punishment."_  
_

"So you released the earth worms from the biology lab into your math class just to make the morning interesting," Mr. Parker continued. "One more prank to add to the long list of your practical jokes. Somehow, I don't think another week's worth of detention is going to solve anything and change your childish ways. In fact, I am fairly positive you use that block of time to scheme and plan your next joke."

Eddie shrugged innocently, but the glint in his eyes confirmed Mr. Parker's suspicions. "So...since the detention isn't working. You'll let me go off the hook and I'll just see you next time?"

"I don't want there to _be _a next time, Eddie," Mr. Parker ground out. "Since the classic punishments have no effect on you...let's see if giving you responsibility does the trick."

"Responsibility?" Eddie wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Not really one of my favorite words. I'm not too familiar with the concept."

"I'm not surprised," Mr. Parker replied, rubbing his temple with a small groan. "Instead of detention you will be escorting our new transfer student from Britain. I expect you to show her around all week and see that she is comfortable and adjusting well. You will be a mentor of sorts."

"That is so much work," Eddie objected. "I'd rather have detention! I don't want to show anyone around. That sounds tiresome."

"Her name is Patricia Williamson. She is waiting in the main office with Ms. Brice, I was just informed she arrived a few minutes ago. Good luck!"

"Mr. Parker, I think - "

"_Go."_

* * *

"Ah. There he is," Mrs. Brice tugged Eddie by the arm and dragged him to the center of the main office until he was face to face with the transfer student. "This is Patricia."

She was beautiful. That's something that Eddie noted with displeasure. It would be difficult to remain unaffected and keep up with his games if he had to be around a super pretty girl all week long. There was no doubt about it. That deep red hair and those sparkly green eyes would _definitely _prove to be a distraction.

"I'm Eddie," he said confidently, extending his hand. There was no reason to change his attitude just because he recognized the new girl's good looks.

"Patricia Williamson," she repeated her name. "It's nice to meet you."

Eddie stepped back in surprise. Mr. Parker had mentioned she was from Britain so he should have been expecting the accent, but it had somehow slipped Eddie's mind. "I like your accent," he said, leading her out of the office and into the halls. That seemed like a decent conversation starter.

"I have an accent. Brilliant observation," Patricia drawled. "Is that the only thing you Americans ever notice about anyone foreign?"

"You were definitely more appealing in the office. I liked you better in there," Eddie commented, ignoring her question. "You were less feisty. And way nicer."

"I barely said a sentence to you in there," Patricia pointed out. "You don't even know me. Please don't patronize me."

"Cute. The new girl said _please_," Eddie said. "She has manners too."

Eddie wasn't sure where he was going with the verbal sparring or why he was even bothering this poor transfer student. She hadn't done anything wrong, and while she _may _actually possess an attitude and a touch of spunk, there was absolutely nothing wrong with bold character. Eddie was just bitter that he was stuck all week showing someone around. He just wanted to go home and go back to his _old _school and be with his _old _friends. There was no room in his heart for a _new _student in _new _school._  
_

Ever since his father had left, his mother had thrown herself into her work, purposely traveling as much as her job allowed. She remained out of town to the point where she couldn't properly care for Eddie.

No available father. No available mother. No proper family.

Abandonment _sucked._

"I don't want to be here!" Patricia snapped, pulling Eddie out of his pitiful thoughts. "Boarding school is the last place I wanted to be! It's hard enough just having to leave my old school and transfer here just because my family moved to America. I mean...I'm in _boarding _anyway, how does it matter if I go overseas or not? It's not like I'm actually _with _my parents. So the last thing I need is some bratty, obnoxious, boy to get all witty and clever with me. Your sarcasm is really not appreciated, so kindly back off!"

And with that, Patricia spun around on her heel and stalked off, presumably to find her dorm room. It didn't matter that she didn't know where exactly she currently was in the building. It didn't matter that she didn't know where she was going or even where she was _supposed _to be going. None of that had taken away from her dramatic exit. She had confidence and spirit and had flashed it in Eddie's face before leaving him to his guilt ridden thoughts.

Eddie felt a surge of empathy for her. He knew better than anyone what it felt like to be alone and to feel unwanted and worthless. He hadn't necessarily been mean to Patricia, but he hadn't exactly been welcoming either. That was something he wanted to rectify. Make up for. For the first time in his life, Eddie found himself wanting to _apologize _to someone.

He turned around and broke into a sprint, dashing down the hall in search of the enigmatic new girl that was Patricia Williamson.

* * *

Thankfully, Mrs. Brice had given Eddie an index card with Patricia's room number and a hall pass. It briefly occurred to Eddie that for once in his life he wasn't sneaking down the school halls, darting around school officials. He was still speeding down the passage ways but with _permission _in the form of a little blue slip. It was oddly liberating and vaguely relieving. He didn't want to be stopped in the middle of his search for the new girl.

_East Wing. Oak Tree House. Room 23._

Eddie stuffed the index card into his back pocket having memorized the content. He screeched to a halt in front of Patricia's door which was flung wide open. Carefully peering inside, he quickly realized the room was empty. There had been no reason for Eddie to rush. _Of course, _Patricia had gotten lost. She didn't know where to go. It had been _his _job to show her and since he hadn't exactly done that well, she hadn't yet arrived.

Sliding to the ground, Eddie settled himself on the floor and fished his phone out of his uniform jacket pocket and began playing games on it. He might have to wait a little bit.

"What do you think you're doing here, Cockroach?"

"You took ten minutes to get here," Eddie noted, not flinching at Patricia's choice of words. She had finally made it. "Impressive considering you had no idea where you were going. That was my fault. I'm here to do my job. Show you around, help you settle in, the usual routine."

"I don't need your help," Patricia insisted. "I get that you're trying to do what you're told and stay out of trouble, but I _really _don't want you sticking around. Just leave me alone and I promise I won't tell the office - "

"You talk a lot, Yacker," Eddie grinned as the nickname rolled off his tongue. Two could play the name calling game. "And I am not afraid of getting in to trouble. Once you get to know me a little better, you'll realize that's not a concern. I am here because I felt bad. You were right. I should not have unleashed my wit on you so soon."

Patricia laughed in disbelief. That was the strangest apology she had ever heard. Eddie had turned it into a joke. Not that he had much to apologize for, she appreciated the gesture nonetheless. He had effortlessly lightened the mood and rid her of her rage.

"I'm serious," Eddie continued. "Listen...that stuff you said before about having to leave your old school and come to this one just because of your family and whatever. I know where you're coming from. My situation isn't exactly the same, but I know the feeling of getting shipped off somewhere you don't want to be sent." He carefully gaged Patricia's reaction and smiled nervously in relief when he realized she was softening towards him. "Sorry I was rude," he murmured. "I'll help you unpack and do my job without the attitude. I promise."

"I would never pass up the chance to take advantage of those muscles," Patricia quipped, lightening the atmosphere. "I accept your apology. I shouldn't have taken my bad mood on you anyway," she admitted, letting him enter her room and pointing towards all the boxes. "So please. Help me unpack and get a feel for the school."

"With pleasure," Eddie rolled his sleeves up to his elbow and reached for one of the numerous boxes. "We are in for quite the afternoon."

* * *

Hours later, Patricia's room was set up and the empty boxes had been discarded. Eddie flopped onto her bed in exhaustion and stared up at the ceiling for just a moment before he realized where he was. "Sorry, I'll just - "

"You can stay," Patricia assured, joining him on the bed. "You missed all of your classes today because you were helping me out," she said after a few beats of silence.

"I'm not a fan of Mondays," Eddie replied. "I probably would have skipped them regardless."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Patricia sat up and played with the edge of her comforter. "So...if you don't mind me saying...I get the feeling you don't really show your soft side to most people."

"I don't have a soft side," Eddie scoffed.

"That thing you said about understanding what it felt like...to be sent away to boarding school? Come on. That was an intense moment!"

"I was just apologizing," Eddie ducked his head as the tip of his ears began to turn red. "I have to show you around all week! It would be miserable for us both if we continued to hate each other."

"Hate is a strong word," Patricia countered.

"If we continued to _lash out _at one another," Eddie amended, feeling his stomach flutter at Patricia's word. She had never hated him. He was surprised at how nice that knowledge made him feel. It warmed his heart.

"So that's the only reason you were so nice?" Patricia's voice didn't reflect hurt or anger. Just mild curiosity with a hint of a challenge. She was bating him.

"No," Eddie reluctantly huffed. "I like you. I felt bad when you got angry and stormed off. I wanted to make things right. I have feelings too. Satisfied?"

"Yes," Patricia beamed. "For the record, I like you too. As a friend."

"Please," Eddie snorted. "What else? There are no other options," he lied, internally panicking. No girl had ever been able to keep up with his flirting or word games before. But Patricia was not only keeping up, she was soaring ahead. It didn't help that he was beginning to like her more and more with each passing minute.

"There are _plenty _of other options," Patricia winked before grabbing Eddie by the shoulders and hustling him out of her room. "Good night," she said sweetly. "See you tomorrow, tour guide!"

"See you tomorrow," Eddie muttered, half bewildered, half struck with awe.

Patricia Williamson was _awesome_.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by, and before Eddie knew it, Monday had rolled around again and so had first period math. Patricia was in his class and he was eager to see her even though he had spent the whole week with her. For once in his life, he arrived at class early. He beat the _teacher_.

Patricia was early too. She was still trying to familiarize herself with Woodstock and she didn't want to risk being late. Instead of sitting next to Eddie like she had done all week, she smiled at him and proceeded to sit on the opposite side of the classroom.

"What are you doing?" Eddie blurted out as disappointment began to make his chest ache. He didn't _recall _doing something stupid, maybe he had offended her. "You sit next to me."

"You're not obligated to show me around anymore or hang out with me," Patricia explained. "I'm just doing my own thing now. We can still be friends though. That's our option of choice, remember?"

"No, it's not," Eddie breathed, standing up and making his way across the classroom. "If it's okay with you...I'd like to explore those other options you mentioned last week."

"Really?" Patricia looked up at him, surprised and hopeful. "You would?"

"Definitely," he mumbled, before swiftly leaning in and softly brushing his lips over hers. He leaned back cautiously and searched Patricia's face. "Is that okay?"

"Suddenly Mr. Confidence isn't so sure of himself," Patricia teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him forward. "It's more than okay," she said, before reattaching her lips to his.

They pulled apart a few moments later and Patricia grabbed her bag and placed it on the seat next to Eddie's. "I think I'll sit with you," she grinned cheekily and they both laughed as students began to file into the classroom, oblivious to what had taken place in the classroom just minutes before.

This was the start of something beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: **AU oneshots are fun! Someone prompted me to write a drabble on what it would have been like if Patricia had moved to America for school instead of Eddie moving to Britain. This is obviously longer than a drabble, so I decided to publish it alone. (Excuse the horribly unoriginal title though. I drew a blank.)

I'm not sure if anyone was confused by the AU nature of this fic, but basically, Eddie is the cocky class clown and Patricia is the new girl though still very high spirited and tough. In this story, Patricia attended boarding school in England but had to transfer schools because her parents relocated to America. She is bitter because since she was in boarding anyway, she didn't see why she had to change schools. Eddie understands how she feels, because he too, is in boarding school with feelings of abandonment. His father is too busy running a separate school and his mother is coping with the loss of her husband by throwing herself in her work to the point where she can't look after Eddie. They bond over this connection, and before you know it, Patricia and Eddie have become the Peddie we know and love!

Hope you all liked this! Please review and feel free to check out my other Peddie stories as well :)


End file.
